Enough, Welcome Back
by time4stories
Summary: AU ONESHOT All Kaoru wanted was to surprise her boyfriend, what she got was betrayal. Will they be able to fix this?


I JUST DECIDED TO DO A K/K ONESHOT… ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RURONI KENSHIN OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS…

ENOUGH, WELCOME BACK

Kaoru shook silently with her sobs inside of her apartment; she couldn't believe it. Her eyes looked to the picture on the mantle above the fireplace of her and her love… _No,_ she thought, _my __**EX**__ love…_

FLASHBACK

Kaoru was walking along the busy sidewalks of the city that she lived in, looking for something delicious to make for her boyfriend of three years, Kenshin, on their anniversary. She noticed that he didn't call her nor did he acknowledge the day to her that morning, but she was sure that he remembered.

She began to think of how they met through their friends, Sano and Megumi. At the time, she and Sano were going out to eat when Sano saw Megumi, the girl he was infatuated with at the time and currently now, sitting besides Kenshin in the same restaurant.

_"Psst… Kaoru, pretend to be my girlfriend!" _

_She turned her head to him so fast Sano thought that she was going to get whip lashed, "Don't be so immature SANO!" she loudly whispered. All the while she was silently assessing the man across from the Fox._

_He looked good in his purple dress shirt and black pants. There were three buttons looses showing a good amount of his chest to be admired. His arms seemed to be bulging through his shirt (_I'm making Kenshin REALLY buff here!)_, and the scar on his cheek along with his long hair made him seem both clean cut and manly._

"_PLEASE!", they were now seated five tables away from the other couple; "I've been trying to get her attention for MONTHS now! I can't just let her be with THAT!"_

_Kaoru looked to her friend with sympathy for only a split second and then covered it up with her annoyed expression, 'Should I? I mean, it's not as if nothing bad is going to happen…' _

"_Kaoru...?"_

_Her answer was to place her hand on top of his and gently stroked it softly, intimately, "Let the games begin…"_

She smiled as she recalled it wasn't just Megumi that seemed jealous that night…

_They played that game and appeared to be having fun with it. Sano kept on glancing sideways towards Megumi and Kenshin, he noticed their attention suddenly diverted from each other._

"_Heh, knew she had the hots for me." He said with a smirk, making it seem as if he was talking very intimately/jokingly with Kaoru._

"_You are so immature, and if she finds out about this she is going to be pissed." She gently stroked his fingers with her index finger._

"_Trust me, she'll know if it's a joke if ANYONE started to flirt with you- ouch!"_

_Kaoru had surreptitiously stabbed her high heel into his toe with a smile on her face, "What was that?"_

"_Why you little…"_

"_Sano, what a surprise to see you here!"_

_Both occupants of the table looked up to see the others standing next to them. They both were intently looking at their targets; Megumi-Sano, Kenshin-Kaoru._

_Megumi had a coy look on her face as she gently placed her hand on Sano's shoulder, clearly in a possessive manner, "My, my, my, aren't you rude Rooster for not introducing us to your guest."_

_Sano had a huge smile on his face, "Actually fox, this is my date, Kaoru Kamiya."_

_Megumi smiled, "Well then, this is my date as well, Kenshin Himura."_

_Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and was curious as to shy he seemed to be glaring at Sano before turning to her and gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Charmed."_

Needless to say, Sano and Megumi ended up leaving with each other, hence how Kenshin and she got to know one another.

Through the three years of their relationship, Kenshin found out about everything thing that she had done in the past and what she wanted for the future. Kaoru understood that Kenshin was a very mysterious man and that he liked his secrets, she just hoped that he would let her into them in the near future. After all, it did hurt to not know the person whom you loved and it was so weird that he had so many business trips…

With her hands full, she went to the curb to hail a taxi and when she looked across the street there was something that made her drop everything then and there.

It was Kenshin… and another woman…

Holding hands…

Kaoru shook her head. This must be a mistake, I'm sure that it is just one of his many female friends-

He kissed her.

Kaoru swore she heard a large crack before everything shattered in front of her. Her heart stopped beating, her eyes burned, and her throat seemed to close up.

The two didn't pull away from each other.

Kenshin had placed his hands on her upper arms and then pulled away gently from her and seemed to have sensed someone watching him, and looked up into her direction.

He looked her dead in the eye, she could have sworn that she saw panic there, and her only response was a small, sad smile.

She heard him call out her name, but she didn't listen. She just hailed the cab got in and drove back to her apartment to forget what she saw.

END FLASHBACK

Kenshin was her only serious relationship. After dating for nine months she gave him something that she could give to no other man, her virginity. He was a kind, passionate lover. During those long blissful nights, she felt closer to him than ever before.

But lately, she noticed for the past year that he was drawing away from her. Coming to their dates late, forgetting things that they were supposed to do together, and had seemed to be shoving her out the door every time she was at his apartment. It all makes sense now… he was with another…

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly before placing the bolt into the door, then the chain, and then turned the knob. She gave him a key to her apartment, to come and go as he pleased; now she wanted him as far away as possible.

She knew that he was the one calling her phone none stop. She continued to hear the message machine play all seventeen of the messages HE left in supposed _desperation_. He kept on saying over and over again that it wasn't what it seemed, to allow him to explain, that he was on his way. But the only thing that she could think of was _no._

She didn't want him to explain, she didn't want him to come, and she just wanted him to leave, to leave her alone.

Couldn't he understand?

The banging on her door seemed to be her answer.

"Kaoru! Listen to me and open up!" his voice seemed slightly muffled to her. She then lifted her hand to the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace that Kenshin gave her on her birthday two years ago. She looked at it in the palm of her hand. It was a beautiful silver necklace that was just a half broken heart. Kenshin told her that he was the only one with the other half, said that was the only way to complete it. It only seemed to represent her with out the other half with it.

"Kaoru, are you listening to me?!" she had somehow tuned him out as she stared at the necklace.

_We could have been so happy, Kenshin._

The next bang was so large that she could only guess that he ran into it with his shoulder.

Again…

Again…

And again…

"KAORU!" his cry seemed to make him sound as if he were in agony. It was odd to Kaoru to hear him like this, when Kenshin was always so static around her.

She didn't want to speak to him, so she kneeled by the door and slipped the necklace to the other side towards Kenshin.

…

The silence was deafening. Even Kaoru can tell with the door in between that he was furious now.

"Kaoru…" his voice sounded deadly calm, "take it back."

She didn't know what to say to that.

…

"Kaoru… TAKE IT BACK!" his scream was followed by an obviously loud bang on her door, "DAMNIT take it BACK! Please, it wasn't what it seemed! Just listen to me… PLEASE!"

"All right then Kenshin, explain." Her voice wasn't it's usual tone, it sounded much more… empty.

Kenshin seemed to have noticed, because she heard him whimper at it. There was silence as she waited for his explanation.

"Well?..."

She heard him sigh, "I can't," his voice seemed to be solid with this statement as he spoke, "you're just going to have to trust me Kaoru, and I'm sorry but, I can't."

She heard another crack of her heart, "I see…" and then turned to go to her room and sleep her sorrow away, all the while ignoring the cries of her name.

"Kaoru?"

_We could have been happy Kenshin…_

"Kaoru…"

_We had it all, Kenshin…_

"Kaoru!"

_We had each other, Kenshin…_

"KAORU!!!!"

_Now we lost it…_

* * *

The feeling of loneliness couldn't be avoided, and she expected it to come, what she didn't expect was to want him back. How could she? Why would she want someone who wouldn't let them in. Why would she want him after he had his little tryst?

_Because I love him._

"I'm Pathetic."

"I would say more headstrong if anything."

She jolted and sat quickly up in her bed when she saw him. He was standing in her doorway with darkness surrounding him. The red off his hair stood out in the dark and his amber eyes were shining brightly, promising something to come.

For the life of her she didn't know what.

"Get out Kenshin, I've said all that I wanted to, so leave."

He stepped foreword, seemingly to just mock her, "I don't believe we are finished just yet."

"We are, now leave." Both anger and despair came all at once when he took another step.

He stopped at the foot of her bed, staring at her. It was then that she realized that he placed the locket over his own neck. It reminded her of the stories, telling of a lovesick man waiting for his lover to come back. If she had it her way, she wouldn't even have to give him a hug, "Just go back to your other lover Kenshin."

"I'm looking at my only one." With that he started to crawl on the bed.

And she jumped up and out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He seemed to be too confident who was just banging on a door begging for a chance in her opinion, "Just trying to apologize."

For the first time that night, she began to laugh, but it wasn't the one that she usually freely gave, "O, that's just how you do it Kenshin," she paused as she turned and

walked towards her bedroom doorway and gave a gesture to leave.

His only answer was a glare as he sat up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

She matched his glare with her own, "I meant what I said Kenshin about you leaving, but I want you out now, not at your 'convenience'." She could feel the anger rising within her, who did he think he was, to come into her room and expect sex as their answer? That's not going to…

"Tomoe."

Awakened from her thoughts, she turned confused, "Who?"

He shifted awkwardly on the bed, which he was too big to be on, "That woman was my friend, Tomoe."

Friend? "FRIEND? I don't think that you would be too keen if I kissed Sano, and only meant it was a 'friendly' kiss, now would you?"

His growl was expected, not his response, "I would kill him once your lips touch. Your kisses are mine, Kaoru!"

His growling didn't stop after his statement, but grew with her response, "After what you did today Kenshin, you've revoked that right."

They were in the middle of a battle, a battle to see who could last, and apparently, Kaoru won.

"I don't want to lose you Kaoru."

She had to take a moment to register his soft spoken response , _I don't want to lose you either… but…_

"Why have you been avoiding me lately? Why did you do this on OUR anniversary? What's up with trying to kick me out of your apartment every chance that you got? What has happened to you Kenshin?"

His head was bowed when she finally took a chance to look at him. He was definitely too large for her bed, but that never bothered them before. His ankles were hanging off the bed while she didn't even have to worry about her toes going over. Kenshin looked tense as he fists clenched the blankets, looking as if he was having an inner battle with himself. The locket she gave back to him was hanging there, the only bright thing against all the darkness around him.

After a few silent minutes he looked up at her, "I'll tell you your answer as you so wish…"

When he finished, she wished that he didn't even tell her of all the assassinations that he did, the money smuggling, and the missions. He told of how he got his scars and who taught him, luckily she was sitting down or she would have fallen down in shock. He told her that this was the year that he decided to finally quit, because of her, and was extra busy because of it. He said that the last mission was with his old partner Tomoe, who is married to a man named Akira.

The mission was to retrieve information on a certain someone and was about to get their cover blown if Kenshin didn't create a diversion, so he did. And it would have all been great and dandy, if she hadn't of seen them…

"Then why were you shoving me out of your apartment?" that was the only question that she had left unanswered.

He looked up at her the second time during his telling, "Saitoh, one of the captains, wanted to use my apartment as the meeting place, I didn't want you to see what was-"

"Going on, I get it." If he thought that this would make it all better… "So this" she waved her hand in the space between them, "was all a lie."

He sat up straighter, "everything that I've told you just now was true…"

"I trust you on that Kenshin, I'm talking about our relationship."

"I was who I am every time that I spent time with you Kaoru. I would never lie to you. I know that it will be hard to forgive me, but I truly do love you Kaoru."

Silence has taken over the room as Kaoru stood up and walked towards her Kenshin, "Say that again."

He leaned into her hand when she cupped his cheek, "I love you."

Smiling, she leaned foreward and placed her lips on his, "I love you too"

Kenshin's body finally relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her small body to pull her closer, "How about I show you how much I love you…"

She with her smile in place she leaned back a bit to look into his eyes, "I'm game, love."

After their…. Activities, Kaoru laid on his chest.

Well, with the way that he was holding her, it was more like pinned to his chest. And it didn't take long before he placed her locket around her neck again.

She traced random circles as she took a look around her room and had to smile at the random places their clothes were thrown to. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a purring sound from her partner and squeaked when he flipped them over.

"Was that my anniversary present?"

Kaoru could feel the smile against her throat and answered coyly, "I don't know… perhaps. And besides where's my present?"

He chuckled before lifting himself up using his arms, with his hands on either side of her head. His hair was released during their fun, thus making a curtain surrounding them, "It's on your finger."

That's when she looked down and saw the rather large diamond ring and all she could do was shout a "yes" into the night.

And acknowledged that her life would NEVER be boring with her future husband.

EL FIN

THIS WILL BE A POSSIBLE SERIES WITH ALL THE RURONI CHARACTERS!


End file.
